disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamland Falls
Dreamland Falls is the tenth episode in the Disenchantment series. It premiered on August 17, 2018. Synopsis As Dreamland celebrates an unexpected arrival while saying goodbye to a friend, everyday life is thrown into disarray. Plot This episode starts where To Thine Own Elf Be True leaves off: Bringing Dagmar back to life. Once awakened, Dagmar is left in a confused state. She is ecstatic to see her daughter, who grew quite awhile after Dagmar's supposed death. After explaining her shock that Elfo is dead, while her mom is alive, Bean experiences something she has not felt in 15 years: affection. Bean heads back to the castle with her mother. The guards up front question her, and remark about Bean's drinking habits and Dagmar's death. Dagmar then reveals herself, and one of the guards stumbles off the edge, and into the rushing water. The other guard opens the drawbridge, and Bean and Dagmar enter. Dagmar remarks about the stench of the courtyard, which excites Merkimer, who's slowly losing his humanity. Once inside the castle, Bunty sees Dagmar and Bean, and drops the teaset (?) she was holding. Dagmar compliments/insults her, and then requests she stops poking her breasts. They soon reach Zøg's room, where he is left in shock over Dagmar being alive. They kiss, then Zøg suggests they throw a feast. Dagmar declines, and instead requests a party. Odval and Sorcerio talk about how Zøg's obsession with the Elixir of Life finally paid off. The Messenger announces the arrival of Dagmar, then Zøg announces that Dreamland's queen has finally arrived. Queen Oona mistakes the introduction, thinking it was for her. Oona and Dagmar interact, which Oona makes a rude remark on Dagmar's hair, and departs. Dagmar is sulking over Zøg remarrying. They talk about the practicality of him marrying Oona. Dagmar thinks Oona raised Bean, but Bean informs her that she was raised by Bunty and some friendly drunks in the pub. Zøg tells Dagmar that many people died to bring her back to life. Bean reminds Zøg that Elfo was one of them. Dagmar suggests holding a funeral for Elfo. At the funeral, many friends of Elfo's return to see him, including Tess, who returned her eye to Luci, telling him it hurts to know the truth. Luci tells her that the pain is why humans don't tell the truth often. Oona arrives on horseback, angered that they left without her. She gets mad at Dagmar, who is in the queen's throne. Dagmar agrees to get up, but finds a new seat on Zøg's lap, making him nervous. Bean says Elfo's eulogy, and both her and Luci mourn the loss of their friend. After Zøg enters the carriage, both Oona and Dagmar try to enter. Dagmar apologizes for "ruffling Oona's feathers", which enrages Oona, causing Dagmar and Oona to fight. Their fight knocked Elfo into the water, causing Tess to separate the queens. Bean comforts her mother, and chastises Oona about harming her mother. Oona departs on horseback, and Luci foreshadows that there will be trouble in someone's future, likely referring to Bean. In the night, there's a council meeting regarding Oona. Pendergast suggests getting rid of Oona, which she overhears, and she slinks away, whispering "We will see who is going to vanish". The scene then cuts to Zøg telling Dagmar that he cleared his schedule, so they can be alone. Bean enters with Luci, who is returning the crystal ball, and Dagmar gives her the glass of wine Zøg was holding. Zøg argues with them, and Bean tells Zøg that she wants to have a civil conversation with her mother. She then kicks both Zøg and Luci out of the room. As Zøg heads to bed, he complains about having to hang out with Luci. Luci is not too thrilled either. Zøg sees Oona and rushes up the stairs. Oona disappears, and Zøg laments that he's going to have another lonely night. With Zøg going to bed, Luci is by himself. He ignites his tail to act as a torch, and is startled by a statue of Pendergast, this statue being sculpted in a strange fashion. Luci shrugs it off, and walks away. The statue is revealed to actually be Pendergast. The next morning, Zøg tells Dagmar that he made them brunch. Dagmar thanks him, but says she and Bean are going horseback riding. As they leave, Luci insults Zøg, then asks why he's the way he is. Zøg tells Luci about his older brother's death, his crowning as king of Dreamland, and how he met Dagmar. After his story, Zøg asks Luci how he became a talking cat still unaware he's a demon. Luci tells Zøg to keep eating waffles while he thinks of an answer. He then runs away. Bean and Dagmar talk about how they're at their favorite spot to get away from the castle. Bean asks to know more about her mother, and they reveal their similarities. Dagmar then proposes to get a drink with Bean. They ride off to the Flying Scepter. Oona and Odval discuss how Zøg, Pendergast, and Sorcerio want to get rid of her. Odval sends a messenger turkey to Dankmire. Oona swears vengeance of Zøg, Dagmar, and Bean. Bunty hears, and runs off to warn Bean. Bean and her mother are seen at the pub, and Dagmar is yelling at the people playing darts. Bean laments on the disappearance of her mother, and Dagmar embraces her daughter, not noticing the darts. Later, Bean drunkenly stumbles up to her room, and tries talking to Bunty. She notices her maid is frozen in stone, and panics. She runs to Sorcerio, but sees he, along with many guards, such as Turbish and Mertz, are also statues. She then decides to address the council that Oona has finally gone insane. Unfortunately, Odval is the only council member who's not currently a statue, and he ignores Bean. After Dagmar snaps at Odval, they use the magic ball to try to find Oona. It tells Zøg that Oona is still in Dreamland, then it warns Odval about the danger. Bean tries, but the ball electrocutes her. Dagmar puts the "parlor tricks" to an end. Odval and Zøg go find Oona, and Dagmar takes Bean to the library. Luci, who was outside smoking, sees the wall close where Dagmar and Bean entered, and watches the events he was inattentive to earlier. He then rewinds the ball 15 years, and discovers a shocking truth. He goes to find Zøg to tell him, while Bean and Dagmar talk about how Bean is maturing. Odval and Zøg find a guard statue, and confuse it for Oona. The arrow Zøg shoots at it bounces off and takes Odval's hat, which reveals his third eye. He glares at Zøg, while the king removes the arrow from his hat. They then come across the castle's abandoned mental ward, and they hear Luci. Odval runs off, and Luci grabs Zøg by his cape. After Zøg confuses him for Oona, Luci tells Zøg that he has something to show him. At the ball room, Luci shows Zøg how Dagmar died once again, then shows him how she died: She accidentally poisoned herself. Zøg is surprised, and he realizes that if Bean hadn't switched his and Dagmar's glasses, he'd be "out in the courtyard with pigeons crapping on his head", according to Luci. Luci then shows Zøg the entrance to the library. Zøg goes to confront his wife. Dagmar tells Bean that Zøg wants to change her, and that she loves her as she was "born to be". She says this while making a potion of some sort. She hears Zøg approaching, and confronts him. Zøg says they could've simply gone to marriage counseling, and Dagmar pushes him down the stairs and pours her potion down the stairs. Luci, about to enter, runs in fear. Zøg climbs up a balcony, and tells someone off screen that his wife is attacking. He is asked which one, and he comments that he knows how to pick them. He and Luci jump from the balcony, and Odval has summoned the knights. Zøg tells them to run, but they don't escape in time. Luci is seen mumbling to himself about how he should be the one killing everyone, and how he should be the one scaring everyone. He turns a corner. He then sees an unknown person, and recognizes them. He starts screaming, but he is silenced with a *POP!* sound. It is unknown what happened to him, although the sound is consistent with Big Jo's demon collecting jars... Dagmar tells Bean that Oona is coming for them, then pushes her daughter in the sea. They swim towards an unknown ship, and the creatures on it greet them. Bean is confused, but her mother tells her that she has much to learn. Dreamland is seen, and the only person not seen frozen as a statue is Zøg, who says that he has nothing else to lose, only to drop his crown in the sea. He starts screaming in anger, and the credits roll. An after-credits clip shows Elfo washing up on a sandy place of some sort, and two female arms pulling his body to shore. It is unknown what happens to him. Cast *Abbi Jacobson as Bean *Eric André as Luci / Pendergrast / Guard #1 *John DiMaggio as King Zøg *Tress MacNeille as Queen Oona / The Fairy / Prince Derek *Matt Berry as Prince Merkimer *David Herman as The Herald *Sharon Horgan as Queen Dagmar *Maurice LaMarche as Odval / Satyr *Lucy Montgomery as Bunty *Billy West as Sorcerio / The Jester *Jeny Batten as Tess *Rich Fulcher Cultural References *'Caber toss:' a traditional Scottish athletic event in which competitors toss a large tapered pole called a "caber". It is normally practised at the Scottish Highland Games. The Simpsons / Futurama *During the diary scene, one frame shows Bender, Phillp J. Fry and Professor Farnsworth in the Forwards Time Machine which was featured in "The Late Philip J. Fry" Trivia *'Title Explained': as well as describing the dramatic events in the episode, Dreamland Falls is a reference to Gravity Falls, a show for which Disenchantment co-creator Josh Weinstein wrote 9 episodes, and starred John DiMaggio. *Queen Dagmar is referred to as "a noble's daughter from a faraway land" prior to marrying King Zog. This means she would have been a princess or a duchess, but not a Queen - she became Queen of Dreamland when she married Zog. *Queen Oona is also at the caber tossing event where King Zog first laid eyes on Dagmar. *The darts players names are Martin and Wayne. *The (previously unmentioned) mental ward door being left open was for the purposes of misdirection. **Misdirection is a technique used to make the plot twist more unexpected - the impression is created that Oona is the villain (obvious wicked stepmother), and not Dagmar. *It is discovered that Bean has innate magical powers which will become more noticeable as she matures in future episodes/seasons. **Queen Dagmar is a mage and agent of Maru - she is most probably Maruvian - which would make Bean half Maruvian and half Dreamlander. (Maruvians have five digits, so are most likely human). **It is also discovered that Bean's destiny is wrapped up in a "dark battle of 100 centuries" - between Maru and Dreamland. This can be inferred from the fact that the Maru took out Cremorrah with the same potion that Queen Dagmar uses against Dreamland. *Dreamland appears to be set in the past in the same universe as Futurama. As the time machine only travels forwards in time, logically, Bender, Fry and Farnsworth's visit must have taken place after they had witnessed the universe restart, with them passing through the past on their way back to the future. It is impossible to know whether their passage was on the first or second re-occurrence of the Big Bang. *At the end of the diary scene, King Zog and Queen Dagmar appear to be involved in a sex act. *As of this episode, the fates of Dreamland, Derek, Oona, Luci, and Elfo are unknown. **Luci cries "It's you!" which is followed by the bottling sound associated with Big Jo - it is possible he returned and "rescued" Luci in one of his bottles. (Bear in mind, Big Jo escaped lava, so a cavern filled with sand is relatively easy for him to escape from). *There is a tragic Shakespearean irony revealed in this episode, related to the title of the previous episode "To thine own elf be true". The alternate historical meaning of the word 'true' can also mean 'beneficial'. Even though reviving her mother seems closer to what she wants, Bean doesn't know whether reviving her or Elfo will be more beneficial - but the audience does. The tension between what she wants and what is most beneficial for her (and the kingdom) is highlighted by the tragic outcome. Quotes ---- ---- Gallery Easter Egg - Spaceship.jpg References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1, Part 1